In modern life, various kinds of electronic devices having touch screen come into existence with the continual development of integrated circuit technology. These numerous electronic devices having touch screen (e.g., palmtop computer, intelligent mobile phone, embedded system, pocket computer, etc.) fail to be equipped with a complete hardware keyboard due to the restriction of size, fabrication cost, etc. Thus, the input on such devices is generally realized by software simulation.
Usually, in prior art, the conventional software keyboard may bring much inconvenience to users. This is largely due to a small area of the touch screen and a plenty of contents to be selected. Accordingly, the corresponding selection area on the screen is relatively small. The user may therefore fail to input by accurately clicking the selection area on the screen directly via a finger. Instead, the user usually has to employ other equipments with smaller contact point resolution, e.g., a touch pen.
In general situations, it requires the user to employ both hands simultaneously for operation, i.e., one hand for holding the electronic device, another hand for inputting by clicking the touch screen via a touch pen. Even so, in some cases, in a running car for example, even with other equipments, the user may yet possibly fail to accurately select a content to be input, which is effected by the circumstance, e.g., shaking.